


Anemone

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, Agent, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, F/M, Gay, High School, Horror, Kidnapping, LGBT, Lesbian, M/M, Mute - Freeform, Mystery, Original Character(s), Psychological Trauma, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: A senior ski trip turns weird after a grueling dungeons and dragons session. A snowstorm? Murder? Romance? So much for keeping a secret.Cowritten with my friend Lauren (LaurenPhillips880 on Wattpad) :)





	1. An Introduction To The Seniors

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work my friend and I are writing. Updates will be slow :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letś introduce the characters though everyone isn´t what they seem.

The Seniors of Ruby High School boarded the train at approximately four am, way too early in Camellia’s opinion. No one should be up before the sun, it’s unholy. Originally her plan was not to go on this stupid senior trip but her adopted parents thought it would be a good chance for her to make friends before college. So far, that was not happening. She was the first on the train and forced into the back, not that she minded. It was darker than the rest of the train which wasn’t a bother, in fact, she prefers it. No one is talking to her and the most she can hear is a few students from physics class playing Dungeon and Dragons, mostly tiny yells and impressions of mythical creatures. She hummed lightly as she tossed her backpack next to her as she plopped into the seat. “Who’s the fucking weirdo in the back.”

Mason snarled, glancing back at the coffee haired girl in the back of the train. “Don’t say that about someone,” Ezra mumbled. The raven wasn’t one to step in and speak but something about the fact that they had to bully the one kid who literally hasn’t done anything to them. “Oh, is little Ezra standing up for the weird girl?” Elijah asked throwing his arm around his younger brother. “Don’t pick on your own brother, Elijah,” Noah spoke. Ezra shrugged his older brother’s arm off of him. “Okay, the three biggest idiots of known history, Ezra and I are leaving far away from you,” Clover commented, nudging her twin. “We’re both going to avoid you three like the plague until this trip is over.” She nudged Ezra along to the back of the train, two seats behind the Dungeon and Dragons group and about seven seats ahead of the mysterious girl.

While Ezra and Clover had a small conversation, nothing really in detail or all that important, Clover overheard the Dungeon and Dragons group talking about the girl in the back. “Ezra I know this is rare, but can you be quiet for a second? I am trying to eavesdrop here,” Clover whispered and gave her twin a small glare. Ezra looked at her and shook his head before pulling out his Clockwork Prince book. Though, out of pure curiosity, he listened to the conversation of seniors in front of them.

“I wish that Camellia would notice us. I bet she would like this game.” Mathew fawned while adjusting his shifted glasses. Clover then looked over at Ezra and mouthed ‘what’. Ezra just looked back at his book nodding. He looked up at his sister only for her to whisper “Sibling alert, hide.” “It’s not my fucking fault that you said that. Now the twins are mad.” Noah said, pointing towards the twins. Mason, who was leading them, stopped and looked back at his two brothers “Where the hell did they go?” He asked. “Are you serious and it looks like they’re not in the back with the weirdo,” Elijah said.

The triplets glanced around the train. Once out of view, the twins sat back up. “Why do we have to be related to them?” Ezra mumbled while shoving his face into his book. “Because we were cursed, that’s why.’ Clover retorted, her dark green hair falling back onto her shoulders, messily. “Then how the hell do we break this cursed?” He chuckled lightly. ”Going to the back of the train and go talk to the girl…” Clover started saying then looking back to look at Camellia that seem to be upside down in a chair reading a book “Who seems to be reading a book upside down.” “What?” Ezra said in a confused voice “And we can’t because we don’t even know her name.” Ezra said as if Clover wouldn’t know or wouldn’t find out. “I’m pretty sure it’s Camellia,” Clover said. “We don’t know that,” Ezra said, knowing he already lost due to the fact that when Clover wants something, she goes after it. “Okay, then I will ask, even though I pretty sure it’s Camellia.”

“Hey, Mathew! What’s the girl’s name in the back of the train?” Clover asked in a flirty voice. Ezra looked at her displeased that she did that. “Umm, you're asking me? Well, I-” Mathew started but then Jack McCall finished his sentence. “Her name is Camellia and if she doesn’t talk to you, don’t take it offensively. She’s mute.” “Thank you,” Clover spoke and turned back to Ezra. “I told you so.” She smiled. “Come on let's go, Ezra,” Clover said. “No, we need to wait to make sure that no one knows we go back there, especially our brothers.” Whispered Ezra, pointing back and forth between him and Clover. “It doesn’t matter what they think. I want to make a new friend!” Clover whispered happily. “It looks like she doesn’t want friends. Why pry?” Ezra whined. “Because I’m persistent! Let’s go!” Clover spoke grabbing her older twin’s arm and dragging him along.

Clover plopped down next to Camellia. That caused the girl to move away a little bit. “I’m Clover and this is my older brother, Ezra.” The dark haired girl introduced. Camellia gave a forced smile. Before Clover could force another question on her, the intercom went off. “We’ll be at the lodge shortly. Please clean up your mess. Thank you.” When the intercom turned off Camellia tossed her trashed and packed up what little things she had brought out. She grabbed her things, most noticeable her black suitcase with a fake anemone hanging off her bag. Going to go sit down in a new seat farther in the back, she pushed up her thick black rimmed glasses and sat with her bag next to her, finishing off her water. “See she doesn't want to even sit by us.” Ezra mouthed to Clover thinking Camellia couldn’t see him mouthing words. “Well, I don’t care. She seems like a nice person and maybe… just forget it we will talk later.” Clover mouthed back.

_“It doesn't matter we will get her to talk.” “But sir she only a little kid-” “I don’t care if she’s a kid. She doesn’t know anything and we'll use that to make her into our best agent”_

Camellia shook at the thought of her getting kidnapped.

“Hey, I like your shoes,” Clover stated looking in Camellias direction. Giving a slight smile then looking down at her Alice in Wonderland themed heeled boots that had the Cheshire cat on it. “We are here please get off the train in an orderly fashion.” As the intercom spoke, Camellia waited till the two twins got off the train to get off before getting off herself.

Greeted by her music teacher Mrs.Mills. “I saw the two twins in the back of the train with you.” Camellia grunted in response.”You know, you can’t be like this all the time. I know you can speak so please do so.” “Okay, now I regret letting you know that I can speak. Also, I have done this most my life why I can’t continue until college where I can speak again?” ”And let’s not start on the twins. I mean do they always talk that much?” But before Ms.Mills could talk again, Camellia interrupted her, “and the girl twin commented on my shoes? Like, who does that?” “Normal people sweetie. But we have to remember you’re not normal.” Camellia went back to being silent as they went into the ski lodge. Students filled the lounge talking obnoxiously loud (according to Camellia). Mr. Iken approached Camellia and Mrs. Mills. “Good of you to join us, Miss Grey.” He spoke. Mr. Iken was considered the popular teacher. He was young and good looking, to most high school girls, and he was the acting teacher. He was like the best friend of teachers.

Mr. Iken clapped his hands together, “okay students, pay attention.” He spoke. The lounge quieted down. “Now this wouldn’t be a school-related event if you get to choose your roommate so we’re doing a drawing. You’re separated by boys and girls.” A groan washed over the students and filled the lounge. “Come on, Mr. Iken! We’re not little kids.” Elijah shouted. “Says the one who quotes Spongebob in the middle of class.” The whole student body made comments like ‘burned’, ‘oh!’, and ‘he called you out!’. “Come up and look at the lists created by Mrs. Mills and I. Mrs. Mills has the girls, I have the boys.”

Students went up and looked at the list. “I got Camellia! Hell yeah!” Clover spoke to her twin. “I got Matthew Cook?” Ezra spoke. “That would be me.” He turned to be met with a tall brunette male who had almost rum colored eyes. “You’re the head of Dungeons And Dragons, right?” Clover asked. “I am.” “You don’t look nerdy at all,” Ezra mumbled. “Yeah, you kind of look like one of those Tumblr boys. I approve.” Clover spoke bluntly. “Thanks, I think?” He laughs lightly. So we’re roommates, cool.”

Clover left her brother and Matthew to run over to Camellia. Camellia sighed at the sight. “We’re roommates! It’s gonna be a fun week!” Before the greenette could speak she was interrupted by Mr. Iken. “You all have this afternoon free but tomorrow we’ll have planned activities. I was informed by one of the workers that a storm is moving in either tonight or tomorrow so if you do head out, please be careful.” With that, he dismissed the students. Everyone went to their rooms to put their stuff away. Camellia tried her best to ignore Clover.

“Knock, knock,” Jax said lightly tapping on the open door. Both girls looked at him. “Hey, Camellia, we’re starting a DnD session in the corner of the lounge where the books are.” He spoke. She nodded sending a thumbs up his way. “Can I join?” Clover asked happily. Camellia looked to Jax with a pleading look. Jax gave a cocky smile. “Absolutely. you’re Clover, right? The Smith siblings sister?” “Yup!” She replied. She hopped over to Jax. “Jax McCall, right?” He nodded. “Coming Camellia?” Jax asked, raven hair shifting against the door frame, emerald eyes darting around the room. She nods and grabs her cellphone before following the two out.

Clover darted ahead to her twin and Matthew’s room to get them. “So, Clover, huh?” Jax hums. Camellia’s face heated up lightly. She kicked his leg lightly. “Alright, alright. Sensitive subject.” He spoke. “She is cute though.” He commented. Camellia looks around to make sure no one can hear them. “Matthew, huh?” Camellia retorted. “How dare you!” Jax babbles, face turning redder than a ruby. “You guys coming or are you going to stand in the hallway glaring at each other?” Matthew laughed gently. Jax’s face kept the red tint. “Yeah! I heard Camellia’s the DnD queen!” Clover cheered. “Who knew she was so cool!” Red flooded back to Camellia’s face again. Ezra spoke, “let’s go.”


	2. Dungeons And Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to the lodge and immediately playing dungeons and dragons. Just normal teenage stuff, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo chapter two! Thanks for reading :)

_ “There’s going to be a big storm. Perfect time to attack.” _

* * *

 

A good group of eight students gathered around the coffee table, surrounded by books. Students sat on the floor beside Ezra and another student sat in the chairs. Matthew, as the dungeon master, sat at the end of the table. Jax handed Clover and Ezra extra dice as the others already had their own. “I assume everyone knows how to play?” Matthew spoke. Camellia was spacing out listening to the storm. Only rain was coming down currently but it was said to lighten up and get worse the next night. “Camellia, ready to start?” Matthew asked. She nodded lightly and the game started. 

 

“You were hired by a Mage to find and capture a renegade wizard who was been breaking Guild laws. They’ve assassinated the previous Guild Master and attempted assassinating the current Guild Master’s.” Matthew started. He cleared his voice and gave his mage impression. “I’ll give you a big reward if you manage to find him! But, if he comes back dead the reward will be halved.” They were led to a dark, worn down castle. “The storm that was almost calm shifts into a dramatic pour down.” Matthew makes whooshing rain sounds as the group laughed. “Don’t ever become a voice actor.” Jax laughed and the glasses brunette shoved him a little. “Do you, check around the building or go inside,” Matthew asked. Camellia mouthed, ‘go around’. “Okay Camellia, roll a d-twenty,” Matthew spoke. Camellia rolled her rainbow metal dice (bought by Matthew last year for her birthday). “It’s a natural twenty,” Jax spoke. “You look around the building and at first spot nothing until lightning strikes!” As if on cue, lighting strikes outside, thunder echoing outside. “Okay, that was creepy cool,” Clover commented. The group gave a small laugh. “Once the lighting struck you were able to hear a small ‘tink’. Camellia searches where the lighting hit to find a small white crystal.” A small ooo came from Jax. “You announce your finding to your group.” “We should have a warlock check for magic.” Mya, a girl from their government class, spoke. “Ezra, you’re a warlock, right?” The twin nodded. “Role a d-ten, Ezra,” Matthew spoke.

 

“An eight.” Matthew hummed. “Nothing magical has been found on the white crystal, though it does radiate a weird aura.” He announced. “Wouldn’t a weird aura be considered magic?” Clover asked. “Not always. Sometimes an object can be affected by whose holding it.” Jax replied. “So Camellia has some kind of effect on it?” Ezra asked. “That is a possibility.” “For a not-so-nerd kind of guy Jax, you are very nerdy,” Clover spoke. “Why thank you, Miss Rogue,” Jax says. “Your group finally enters the castle, making sure not to hit worn down spots and risk getting injured. “There’s a set of stairs to your left and two locked rooms to your right, what do you do?” “Doors, obviously.” Clover states. “Just like in video games you must scout the entire first area before moving to the next.” She explains. “Wow. You’re actually kind of smart. No wonder you skipped a year.” Jax commented. 

 

“Ezra, you should use a glamour spell in case enemies are trying to keep themselves hidden,” Jax spoke to the twin. Ezra rolled the dice. They all looked to Matthew. “There’s seemingly nothing.” The group decided upon checking the doors in two groups.

 

“I don’t understand what those kids see in that game?” Mr. Iken spoke. “I think it’s the idea of the story creating that’s fun.” Mrs. Mills replied. “It’s surprising to see Camellia joining in on the game. She isn’t very sociable in class.” “It is very peculiar. This is what students think is fun? They’re at a ski trip yet they’re playing a role-playing game.” He trailed. “Interesting.”

 

The game went on for another hour. The storm eventually lightened up as it got a little past one in the afternoon. “Why did Camellia get more gold?” Clover pouted. “Maybe cause we were all knocked out and she did all the work,” Jax spoke. “Ah, no fair. I didn’t die first like you.” Clover spoke sticking her tongue out at Jax. “Jax wasn’t made for these types of missions, chaotic evil.” Matthew snickered. “Oh shut up.” Jax smacked the back of his brunette friends head. “Hey let’s go into town and get lunch,” Clover commented. “I’m in,” Jax spoke. “Camellia?” He asked with a smirk. She gave the emerald-eyed male a glare. “That’s a yes but we’re gonna have to go somewhere with sweets.” “How can you tell that?” Ezra asked. “I’ve known her for a few years now. Sweets are the only thing to tame her in a social environment.” “Jax also wants sweets,” Matthew spoke dipping into his room to get his wallet. “Jax likes sweets? He’s like the angsty main character to any anime.” Clover commented, shutting the room door as everyone grabbed their wallets and phones. “Being compared to an anime main character? Doesn’t that mean my mom needs to be dead?” Camellia snickered and Jax hit her on top of her head.

 

“And you also need some colored hair. It’s main character syndrome!” Matthew chimed in and Jax only rolled his eyes. “I’m glad the storm let up though.” The rum eyed colored boy added. “Yeah. We should probably keep track of the weather in case. We have activities every morning but after lunch were free so we’ll need to plan accordingly.” Ezra explained. “Are you always so formal?” Jax asked. “Normally he is but there’s on occasions where he’s exactly like me.” Clover hummed, catching up to stand next to Camellia. ‘Can we just go?’ Camellia mouthed to Jax. “Come on. Camellia is getting grumpy.” The girl stuck her tongue out and they left the lodge.

  
  
  



	3. Lunch And Such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to lunch at Osaka Cafe only for Camellia to get ill.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your drink orders.” The waitress spoke and left the group of five. “Osaka Cafe. It looks like a Japanese Cafe I’ve seen online.” Clover hummed, glancing at Camellia who was entranced by the menu. “You really do like sweets, huh?” Camellia looked up at Clover, a small blush forming on her cheeks before looking back down at the menu. “She’s always really been into sweets.” Jax started. “I remember the first time she had mochi she almost died from happiness.” Jax jokes. 

 

¨So Ezra, Clover, you guys skipped a grade?¨ Matthew asked once they made their drink order. ¨Yep! Ezra is really smart so I got a lot of help growing up to be just as smart as him. It's really an excuse to get out of the house earlier.¨ Clover admitted. ¨Too many siblings.¨ Ezra added. ¨Man I wish I had siblings.¨ Jax huffed. ¨I'm an only child and it sucks when there´s nothing to do and I´m alone.¨ ¨But if you don't get along with your siblings then you´re screwed.¨ Matthew added. ¨Do you have any siblings Camellia?¨ Clover asked. The brunette shook her head in response. ¨Matthew?¨ Ezra asked this time trying to join in on the conversation. ¨I have a brother who is twenty-two but we don't get along. I only see him at holidays.¨ He sighed. ¨Do you guys not get along?¨ Clover asked. Camellia snorted at the statement. The table looked at her as Jax hit the back of her head. ¨My brother didn't like me being bisexual. He used to make remarks and even outed me to my grandparents before I was ready. Overall, he's a dick.¨

 

“Camellia your phone went off.¨ “Are you going answer back?” Clover asked interrupting Ezra. Shaking her head Camellia then kicked Jax’s shin ´I´ll be back.´ She mouthed so only Jax would see. ´Meet me in a few minutes outside.´ Nodding as he lowly signed, ´I will meet you outside in two minutes.´ Standing up Camellia went towards the restroom but went out the door instead.

 

She took a deep breath and leaned against the light exterior of the restaurant. Her head was pounding for an unknown reason. A few minutes later Jax made an excuse he had to take a call and went outside. ¨You okay?¨ He asked. ¨My head is pounding. Clover is too eccentric for me. This is way too much socialization.¨ She groaned. Jax placed his hand on her forehead. ¨Your forehead is warm. When we get back from lunch let Mrs. Mills know and then go rest in your room for the rest of the night. I'll bring you dinner.¨ She nodded. ¨Let's just get through lunch.¨ 

 

Jax went in and straight towards the table while Camellia to the restroom. She came back to the table just a few seconds later. ¨You took a little bit Camellia, you okay?¨ Clover asked, concern lacing her voice. ´Just a small headache.´ She smiled lightly. Camellia’s phone started to buzz on the table. “Your phone is going off again, Camellia,” Ezra said. Everyone glanced at her. Jax gave her the ‘who was it’ look. She declined the call and shook her head. ‘Just my mom. It’s fine.’ Camellia spoke. Jax knew she was lying. She had a sign whenever she lied. Her hands immediately flew to her lap and pulled her lip between her teeth.

 

She quickly grabbed her phone and texted whoever called. “It’s nice that you text your mom instead of ignoring her,” Clover commented. 

 

They placed their orders and continued chatting. Well, Camellia didn’t. She remained quiet and just listened to the conversations giving a smile when needed. Jax nudged her knee gently and reassured her that whatever that call was about, it would be alright. She smiled lightly so grateful that Jax wasn’t pushing the subject.

 

Lunch continued normally and they started their walk back to the lodge. “I figured you’ll stay in the room the rest of the night so I’ll bring you dinner if that’s alright? Jax can always bring it.” Clover spoke, concerning lacing her voice. ‘It’s alright if you bring it.’ Camellia mouthed. “Great! I’ll make sure to ask Jax what you like.” A smile spread across Jax’s face as he overheard the conversation from the two girls. “What are you smiling about?” Matthew nudged his friend. “Nothing. Just happy to be away from home.” He hummed. “You don’t like home?” Ezra asked. “It’s not that, just got a lot of extended family that visits around this time so it’s good to have some peace and quiet.” “Jax may have no siblings but he has a ton of cousins. Trust me, I’ve been to his house.

 

The group arrived at the lodge and Camellia immediately went to her room. “Is something wrong with Miss Grey? ” Mr. Iken asked. “She has a headache sir. She’s going to stay in the room for the rest of the night.” Clover explained. “Okay, thank you for letting me know Miss Collins. Will Miss Grey come to get dinner?” Mr. Iken asked. “Ah, no. I’ll bring her some dinner.” “That’s nice of you Miss Collins. Well tell her I hope she’s better tomorrow. I’d hate for Miss Grey to miss the fun part of the trip.” With that Clover turned on her heels and left.  _ Why do I feel weird? Mr. Iken wasn’t always this weird right?  _ Clover shook at the thought and shrugged it off. She didn’t have any classes that Mr. Iken taught so she doesn’t really know how’s he acts normally.

 

Clover made her way up to the room she shared with Clover. She opened the door and noticed Camellia fast asleep. Clover smiled gently and quickly grabbed her charger before leaving.


	4. Mood Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camellia’s sick and something is happening with Mr Iken.

Camellia sat up, the headache went down mostly but the fever still there. She groaned lightly while pressing her hand against her forehead. A knock drew her attention towards the door. “Camellia, are you awake? I brought dinner.” Clover opened the door fully to notice Camellia sitting up. “I brought soup since Jax said that would be best.” The dark green haired girl quickly placed the soup on the nightstand between the two beds. Camellia looked at her confused when Clover started rummaging through her bag. The girl stood up with a thing of NightQuil in her hand. “I brought it in case I got a cold while we were here.” She handed the little pack to Camellia. “I’ve never been anywhere near snow so I was just being safe.” Camellia nodded. “I’ll be right back,” Clover announced before disappearing into their shared bathroom.

 

She came back with a warm wet rag. “Sit back against the wall.” Camellia giving her a confused look towards Clover but doing so anyway. Sighing Clover explained it’s for your forehead. As she was putting the warm washcloth on Camellia’s forehead, Clover´s phone rang. ¨That’s Ezra. He has some of my clothes in his bag. I´ll be back.¨ Leaving out the door Jax came in. “Oh hey, Jax” “Hey Clover, I just want to talk to Camellia real quick.” ”That is no problem. I need to get my clothes from Ezra” He waved at her as she left.

 

When the door closed Jax spoke, ¨Something weird is happening.¨ ¨Yeah?¨ Camellia asked. ¨I was excited about this trip but I feel uneasy.¨ She sighed. ¨Is this like the middle school incident?¨ He groaned. ¨I was right though! For the most part.” He sat on the edge of her bed. ¨Please be careful. I don't quite know whatś going to happen but just trust me.¨ ¨Always.¨

 

¨I don't quite know how my bomber jacket ended up in your bag but thanks for telling me.¨ Clover grabbed the jacket from her brother before disappearing out of the room. ¨It's better to do it when it storms.¨ Clover froze at Mr. Iken´s voice. She peeked around the corner to notice the teacher on the phone.  _ What is he talking about?  _ Clover thought. Mr. Iken turned and was walking towards Clover so she turned around and walked back to her room. “Oh bye, Jax,” Clover spoke as she ran into Jax. “Later tiny Collins.”

 

Jax shut the door on his way out and Clover went to her bed. Camellia gave her a confused look. She crumbled up one of her napkins from dinner and tossed it at Clover to pull her out of the mumbling state she sank into. “Huh?” She asked, turning around to face Camellia. ‘You okay?’ Camellia mouthed. “Fine.” She spoke but her voice was unsure. Camellia quirked her eyebrow. “I think something is happening with Mr. Iken. He was talking all quietly in the hall about something that was not a normal conversation.” Camellia’s eyes widen.  _ So Jax’s bad feeling isn’t just a mistake like before.  _ Camellia thought.

 

“I’m going to head to the hot springs. Everyone is probably asleep so it’ll be free.” Camellia pulled herself out of bed. “Huh? You’re coming with?” She nodded. “The heat would be good for your fever. Okay, I’ll get us towels.”

 

Camellia let out a sigh as Clover left into the bathroom.  _ If Jax and Clover know something bad then it’s best to keep an eye on them.  _ Camellia knows Jax can handle himself and knows a little about her past but Clover is an open target. Camellia hopes this isn’t what she thinks it is but she’s always had discomfort about Mr. Iken. 

 

“Okay, let’s go.” Clover beamed. She tossed Camellia a towel. The two walked down to the hot spring area which was indeed empty. The two went to the shower and washed off before heading to the female hot spring. “Is that an anemone flower?” Clover asked as the two settled into the hot spring. She nodded. “Doesn’t the red one mean like death?” She hummed. Camellia shrugged. 

 

“You’re not fond of people, are you?” Clover asked. ‘Not really.’ “Well, I’ll let you in on a secret. I’m not fond of people either.” Camellia gave her a look of disbelief. “It’s true! I just have a really bubbly personality! But I genuinely like being by myself. Weird, I know.” ´It's not weird. Some people just need time by themselves to regenerate.´ Clover nodded. She relaxed more into the hot spring covering herself up to her chin.

 

Camellia watched her closely. That once bubbly person with the widest smile was not relaxed, lips drawn into a thin line and hair messily thrown into what seemed like a bun. They only stayed in the springs for a little before heading back to their room. ¨Get some sleep so you're hopefully better tomorrow.¨ Clover commented cleaning up the little mess she made.

 

Camellia reluctantly agreed especially when Clover made her take a night medicine to help her sleep. Though she didn't really sleep despite feeling exhausted. Around one in the morning, Camellia woke back up to Clover shaking her. ¨Camellia, Jax came by and said we need to leave the lodge right now. Get dressed.¨ Clover walked back over to her bed and tossed on her coat and shoes. Camellia was confused. ¨He look serious so i'm going to trust him.¨ Iken. That's what came to Camellia's mind. Clover was about to step out of the room on her own only for Camellia to speak up. ¨Clover, wait. Don't go out there by yourself.¨ Clover stood in shock. ¨You can talk?¨ Camellia huffed and put on shoes. ¨Yeah, I can. Stay with me.¨

 

Clover stood in shock until Camellia grabbed and dragged her down the hall. ¨Camellia, what the hell. Why did you lie about not being able to talk?¨ Clover was pissed. ¨Did Jax know? Is this some kind of prank?¨ She sighed. ¨I'm heading back to the room. I don't believe anything you're saying.¨ The greenette spoke in frustration before turning on her heel and walking back to the room.

 

Was this Camellia's own living hell? She finally made some sort of friend and in a panic of danger, she spoke. This was selfish of her to think of herself in this sort of situation. She was more worried about Clover getting hurt. As she was about to run back to the room everything faded to black as she collapsed.

 

¨Hey, Camellia. Are you alright?¨ Camellia's aqua eyes fell on a sleepy Clover. ¨You were making a lot of noise in your sleep.¨ The greenette questioned. Camellia practically threw herself into Clover's arms. ¨Alrighty then.¨ The girl awkwardly held Camellia until she realized the sick girl was crying. ¨Woah, hey. What was that dream about?¨ Clover moved until she was sitting on the bed with Camellia still attached to her.

 

Clover wasn't great at comfort but she did help Ezra a few times. Using what she's learned from Ezra, she gently runs her hand through Camellia's hair. ¨You don't have to talk about it but do realize whatever you saw was a dream, er, nightmare in this case. I'm here, we're in the lodge.¨ Camellia was starting to calm down, her ragged breathing evening out. ¨I can get Jax if you want since you're clos-¨ She was cut off by Camellia shaking her head against Clover's stomach where she was placed.

 

¨Alright, I'll stay here until you calm down. Is that fine?¨ A slight nod was enough for Clover to relax slightly.


	5. Headaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group prepares for the skiing portion of their trips. Things start to churn.

¨So who wants to wake them?¨ Jax asked. Ezra, Matthew, and Jax stood in the doorway of Camellia and Clover’s room. The two girls were asleep in one bed. Camellia on top of Clover both sound asleep. ¨I’ll do it since we need to get going since breakfast in happening now and we have skiing after it.¨ Matthew went over to the girls and shook them a little. ¨Sleepyheads, breakfast time.¨ “I AM UP! Stop moving me around.” Clover yelled but surprisingly did not wake up Camellia. Clover slid out of bed making sure not to wake her up. She went and gently felt her forehead. “She still has a fever. I’ll just bring her up breakfast so she has some more sleep.” Clover stated. She was going to avoid bringing anything up from the early morning incident. “Leave so I can change. I’ll be down for breakfast in a second.” The three males nodded before leaving the room, Jax shutting the door behind them.

Clover changed quickly before reaching into her bag. She pulled out some morning cold medication and placed it on the nightstand near Camellia. She made sure to quietly leave the room and join the others for breakfast.

“So you and Camellia seem close now. What’s that about?” Matthew asked almost instantly when Clover sat down with her breakfast, Camellia’s in a small container next to her. ¨Nothing.” She hummed. ¨That’s a lie. Camellia hates sharing a bed with anyone, me included.¨ Clover ignored their comments. She couldn’t really tell them that Camellia had a nightmare.

“I’m curious too but I’m not going to press it.” Ezra spoke.

Jax muttered to himself something that was inaudible to the others. “What was that Jax?” Questioned Matthew. “Nothing.“

Clover stood up. “I’m going to give Camellia her breakfast now.” Clover spoke after a very quiet breakfast. “If something’s up Clover, please tell us.” Ezra spoke with a smile. She nodded lightly and made her way to the room.

She pushed open the door slowly and noticed Camellia was finally up. “Hey, I brought you breakfast.“ She set the food down on the nightstand and went to feel Camellia´s forehead. “The fever is gone.“

“I know it’s not my place but can I ask what happened last night?” Clover asked. Camellia shook her head and got up to head to the bathroom. Once the door was shut she turned the sink on and slid down against it until she hit the floor.

“Hey, Camellia. It’s alright. We’re here” A young Ellie spoke. Camellia flinched. She shook her head. Michael let out a sigh. “Ellie, we need to get her out of here. It’s not safe.” He paused. “We promised her parents.” Ellie nodded. 

“You better talk or else we kill your daughter.” “You can’t do that because you need her.” “Alright, then your wife.” 

“You aren’t worth anything nobody loves you.” “Why isn’t she responding to us.” “Sir she stopped talking to anyone two days ago.”

 

A knock brought Camellia out of her trance. She rubs her eyes quickly. “Camellia this is the sixth time I have knocked. We need to leave soon.” Camellia shut the sink water off and walked out of the bathroom. Clover glanced at her before stepping into the bathroom herself.

Clover had to figure out what was wrong with Camellia. She wanted to help her.

Camellia changed into a dark purple sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. She pulled on her boots and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Clover stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. “Ready?” Camellia nodded. “You look good.” Clover hummed as she slipped on her shoes. Camellia’s face gained a pink tint to it. She gave a small smile before the two set out to the main lounge area.

“Woah, Camellia and Clover.” Jax whistled. “You two look good.” Ezra added. A small laugh came from Matthew. “Yeah, you two look good.”

Mr. Iken and Mrs. Mills explained what they would be doing for the day. “It will storm later on so when we call to leave back to the lodge, please come quickly.” Mrs. Mills added. “I see a lot of you are naturally split into your friend groups so write down the members in your group and you will stay together once we get off the bus.” Matthew wrote down the names of everyone and handed them to Mr. Iken.

They boarded the bus. Camellia and Clover sat together along with Ezra and Matthew. Jax sat in a seat across from them by himself.

“So this group of five who have never been skiing are about to go skiing.” Ezra started. “We’re totally going to eat snow.” Jax added. “Maybe you guys are but I’m not. I’ve totally got this.” Clover spoke leaning over the seat. “Okay let’s make a bet.” Matthew spoke. Clover looked excited but the others not so much. “Whatcha got Cook?.” Jax asked. “Whoever makes it down the mountain the fastest, wins.” “Wins what though?” Clover asked. Camellia perked her head up at the sound of Clover’s voice. “They choose a person out of the group to be their personal assistant for the week.” Matthew answered. “I like this. Alright. I’m in.” Jax spoke. Clover agreed and so did Ezra after convincing. “Camellia, you in?” Ezra asked. She nodded.“I hope you know, I am winning this.” Jax stated. Camellia shifted in her seat. She had been staring at her phone for awhile. “You okay?” Clover whispered once everyone settled back into their seats and did their own thing. She nodded. “You sure? You can tell me anything you know.” Camellia gave a light smile and nodded. “Alright. I’m here if you need.” Clover leaned over the seat to talk to her brother while Camellia clicked off her phone. She let out a shaky sigh and rested into the seat. Suddenly her head was pounding.


	6. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was that a gunshot?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re back! Only a few chapters left I believe but we are luckily back to finish off the story

“I won!” Clover shouted. “And you didn’t face plant into the snow.” Matthew snickered and Jax proceeded to hit him in the back of the head. “And I was smart not to do it at all,” Ezra commented. Ezra and Camellia had sat and watched the three fail. Even Clover didn’t do too well. Camellia tossed her a towel. “What about me?” Jax whined. Camellia rolled her eyes. “So Clover, who is your personal assistant for the week?” She smiled devilishly and pointed to Jax. “McCall will be my assistant. A whole week.” She hummed. “Alright, what’s my first task?” He asked. “Piggyback me to the bus, good sir!” She held her hands out. Camellia snickered at the requests. Matthew was laughing and leans against the table. The raven rolled his eyes and leaned down. The greenette hopped on his back and giggled. “To the bus?” Ezra asked. Matthew walked in front of Jax and the group followed along. Jax tossed Clover into the seat and Camellia slid into the seat next to her. “You’re not supposed to throw me.” She frowns.  
Holding her hand out to Jax, Clover demanded his phone. He reached in his pocket and tossed it to her. “I’m adding my number so you can follow my demands, good sir.” “This is going to be hell.” Jax sighed, sinking into his seat. Clover handed the phone back.

“Okay now, so I don’t forget everyone needs to exchange numbers,” Clover said while looking at the front of the bus while her voice going quieter. “Hey, little sis…and little brother come here.” Elijah said looking at Clover to then see Ezra. “What do you want relative?” Clover spoke in a mocking tone. Jax stifled out a laugh and Elijah glared at him. “What are you guys doing with mute? I mean, I get you share rooms but you don’t have to hang out outside of the rooms.” Elijah was kept from speaking anymore as a palm landed right onto his cheek leaving a bright red mark. “How dare you! You have no right to tell me what to do and who to hang out with. She is my friend. Don’t even dare to talk to me the rest of the trip.” She paused. “Any of you three” pointing to the triplets ”because for the rest of the trip we are not even siblings.” Clover said shooting a death glare at her awful siblings. Everyone was looking at Clover with wide eyes but Camellia had a hand over her mouth to stop her laughing. This was too amusing and a little heartwarming? “Go back to what you were doing before.” Clover spoke to everyone that was looking at her, but she was also making side glances to Camellia who was almost in tears from trying to cover her laugh.

Clover relaxed a little at the sight and calmed down enough to walk back to her seat. “Man, who knew you had such a voice in you?” Jax commented. “Shut it.” She grumbled.

The rest of the trip back to the lodge was fairly quiet. The sun was setting by the time they even got back which most didn’t mind since all they wanted to do was eat and go to sleep. “Camellia, you look pretty tired. Do you just want me to bring you up dinner to the room?” Clover asked bending down slightly to see the girl’s face. A small blush spread across her face from the closeness. A slight nod served as an answer for the green haired teen. “Alrighty! Head up to the room and I’ll bring food in a little.” Camellia yawned as she made her way up to the room.

“Camellia heading to sleep?” Matthew asked. “Yeah. I’ll bring her up some food incase she’s still awake.” Matthew glanced at the female twin. “What?” “Do you like Camellia?” The question made Clover jerk back. “W-Why would you ask that? We’re both girls plus we just met!” Matthew laughed lightly. “So you do. I guess it was a little obvious considering Jax has said she’s never really been close to anyone.” She was in a corner. There was no real way of denying it since Matthew was smart he’d see through her lie anyway.

“Yeah, I like Camellia. Though it’s pretty obvious she doesn’t feel the same. But I’m cool with just being best friends with her!” The shaking in her voice was enough to tell the brunette that she was lying on the last sentence. “Really? I thought she did like you. She laughed with you early plus her face keeps going red.” “She’s sick Matthew. Plus it’s cold.” “Sure~. You keep saying that.” She gave him a light shove and the two caught up with Jax to get dinner.

“Okay. I’m going to bring up Camellia’s food now. See you guys in the morning.” Their goodbyes were interrupted by the power flickering and a loud boom. “That sounded a lot like a gunshot.” Matthew spoke slowly.” Jax got up and ushered Matthew and Clover to hide behind one of the counters in the dining hall. “Wait you don’t think that was an actual gunshot do you?” Matthew whispered to Jax. “Maybe. It’s safer to hide. Everyone else is hiding to so hopefully it’s just a false alarm.” “What else sounds like a gunshot other than a gunshot?” Clover whisper yelled. “Wait, Clover is in the room. What about her? If she’s asleep she probably wouldn’t have heard it.” Jax groaned quietly. “I’ll make my way to the rooms and warn everyone to hide. You guys make sure everyone here stays hiding.” The two nodded and Jax took off quietly towards the stairs.


End file.
